Founded in 2002 as an interdisciplinary partnership between researchers at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln (UNL) and the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC), the Redox Biology Center (RBC) has grown into a nationally visible and internationally recognized program of excellence addressing fundamental questions crucial to fighting disease and improving human health. During Phases I and II, the RBC achieved its primary objective of enhancing Nebraska's biomedical research capacity through the creation of 1) a strategically linked infrastructure of strong research programs, 2) a program for mentoring talented junior faculty to independent success, 3) support for core research facilities in metabolomics/proteomics and spectroscopy/bioimaging, and 4) innovative educational activities. As a result, the RBC has developed a cadre of well-funded and productive faculty members conducting research leading to new insights in redox biology that have important implications in neurodegenerative diseases, cardiovascular health, cataracts, and cancer. Reaching the end of Phase II funding positions the RBC to move decisively toward its long-term vision of becoming a self-sustaining center of research excellence charged with providing international leadership and outstanding research resources benefiting other IDeA programs and the scientific community at large. Phase III funding will allow the RBC to attain this overarching goal by providing funds necessary to support meritorious multi-institutional research pilot projects that build the interdisciplinary collaborations necessary to maintain a strong center and compete for program project type funding while maintaining and expanding the RBC's research core facilities and promoting education and outreach. These three components - research pilot project program, core facilities (including a strong administrative core), and strong education/outreach programs, will allow the RBC to accomplish the specific aims set forth in this Phase III application: 1) Increase research capabilities, innovation, and extramural funding; 2) Strengthen research training and education in redox biology; and 3) Graduate from IDeA program funding as a self-sustainable center of research excellence in redox biology.